Éclair
by Youwan
Summary: "Les éclairs, c'est sa passion en quelque sorte. Or, Luxus est adolescent et pas mal de chose le tracasse. Ses pouvoirs, par exemple, qui s'amusent à échapper à son contrôle. C'est énervant.. Alors voilà que le fier blond va devoir avoir une conversation avec son grand-père. "Oh la barbe.." Il ne croit pas si bien dire !" OS pour l'anniversaire de Bymeha. Label SPPS en prime.


**Yosh, everybody ! We're here for Bymeha's birthday ! Yeah !**

Parce que, Bymeha, comme je l'ai dis sur Skype :

**"Je te dédie un texte foireux. Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir sadique de me forcer à écrire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir, mais peut-être aussi pour t'émouvoir un peu. ça aussi, c'est sadique, en fait. J'aurai pu t'émouvoir avec de l'alcool mais t'es trop loin. Alors tu auras un texte. Noilà. Sur Luxus, parce que je sais qu'au fond tu l'apprécies.**"

* * *

Note : Dans ce texte, Luxus est adolescent. Première partie sérieuse. Transition. Puis deuxième partie humour.. Humour à la Youwan. Oui, ceci est un avertissement déguisé pour un humour foireux.

Warning : Humour débile.

Disclaimer : Personnage à Hiro Mashima; Texte pour les 17 ans de Bymeha; mes idées.

Longueur : 2K.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Éclair. Flamme éthérée. **

Puissance éphémère à la beauté sans pareille. Rapide. Précise. Destructrice. Tant de pouvoir dans un seul courant. Tant d'énergie dans un seul arc électrique.. Une si petite chose, l'électricité, pourtant. Que l'on a apprivoisé, doucement. Le courant. Les cuisines, les trains, le chauffage, les ordinateurs, les portables.

Et la lumière fut. Surement pas celle voulue par les Français du XVII siècle, mais elle fut là tout de même. De ta main, tu défis la nuit. La lune n'a plus d'importance, tu peux encore vivre dans l'ombre. Et tu ris, tu ris, tu ris. Tu n'as pas peur de la foudre qui s'abat. Ah, tu ris, bon sang. Tu conduis, sous la pluie. Grondement, grondement, grondement. Toi, tu t'en fous. C'est « banal ». Ça « ne fait de mal à personne » ou ça « n'arrive qu'aux autres ».

Arrête de te prendre pour un Dieu, tu ne comprends rien, imbécile. Tu n'es pas Zeus !

Que la peur te prenne et te happe. Qu'elle te balade dans sa noirceur. Les ténèbres alors, à leur tour, pourront ricaner comme toi. Après t'avoir écrasé, les ailes cassées, sur le bitume, que la peur te chasse. Qu'elle te recrache sur les rives du Styx. Qu'elle ait pitié et te laisse oublier. Imprudent ! Impotent !

Ne t'approches pas de l'orage où celui-ci serait capable de t'annihiler. Facilement.

Toi qui n'es rien devant la nature, prend garde.

**Éclair. Flash, flash, flash.**

Ce putain de sentiment qui te prend quand l'orage proteste et descend sur cette terre.. Tu ne le ressens pas, toi. Lui, si. Luxus le ressent plus que n'importe qui, bordel. Il vit d'orages et d'éclairs, son temps est ponctué de nuages impromptus; de chaleur écrasante; de froid frigide et glacial; et des multiples rencontres explosives entre ces deux masses. Changement d'humeur. Le calme le berce, jusqu'à ce qu'un conflit arrive. Il s'énerve, très vite ! Une fois sa colère passée, l'orage perd en puissance puis passe. Et de nouveau règne une sérénité temporaire. Puis.. Conflit. Rage. Combat. Et partout des éclairs, des éclairs, des éclairs !

Ce grondement appréciateur qui retentit, brisant le silence de la pluie, déclenche quelque chose en lui. Ça lui fout un frisson irrésistible. Irrépressible. Il a ses mirettes qui s'agrandissent; Son souffle qui s'accélère; Son esprit qui s'enhardit. Ça recommence. Ça l'enchante et ça lui fait peur à la fois. Mais Luxus étant Luxus, il ne le montrera jamais. **Son pouvoir est instable. **Ses crises d'humeurs, effroyables. Malgré tout, Luxus essaye de dompter la bête.

Dites, vous avez déjà essayé de dompter l'indomptable ? De vous esquinter la patience sur un esprit rebelle ? La nature est changeante, vivante. Elle grogne, à son tour. Tonnerre. Tonnerre ! Luxus faiblit, ses pouvoirs dépassant sa « barrière de sécurité ». Toujours, le blond se doit d'être calme et maître de soi-même, sinon, son flux magique déborde. Ce même flot d'énergie indomptable qui découle de son être. Le mage peine à le garder enfermé car à l'intérieur de lui.. Ça bouillonne. Ça brûle. Alors, toujours, toujours, il se bat. Pour se maîtriser et pour canaliser ce pouvoir si puissant qui est le sien.

La lacryma n'aide décidément pas. Parfois, il n'en peut plus, simplement. Alors il fausse compagnie à Fried, évite le maître, s'échappe d'Evergreen et de Bixrow. Dans ces moments, il s'enfuit vers un coin calme et surtout inhabité. Alors, enfin seul, enfin tranquille il laisse sa barrière se casser et l'Enfer se déchaîner. Son pouvoir flux et reflux, les éclairs parsèment la quiétude de l'endroit tandis que Luxus attend l'accalmie. Qu'il s'épuise et qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle..

**Éclair. Éclat de joie, éclat de peine. **Éclat de douleur qui se démène.

Et dans la tête du blond, alors qu'il souffre en silence et que l'azur au-dessus de lui est caché par tant de cumulus, que son regard se porte sur ce bleu, sur ce jaune, sur ce blanc, striant la petite terre, il pense à mille choses virevoltantes. On pourrait en extraire certaines, comme celles-ci :

« Pourfend le ciel, éclair.

Détruit-moi ce putain de ciel bleu**. Ombrage-le. Sombre-le.**_ Et que l'on sombre tous avec toi. »_

* * *

Luxus peinait à retrouver son calme. La crise était passée; L'orage, repartit. Une nouvelle fois. Enfin.. Le voilà tranquille pour un moment. Mais jusqu'à **quand **?

Il se releva, regardant les dégâts matériels autour de lui. Ça avait été dévastateur, davantage que le coup précédent. La plaine, heureusement inhabitée, où il s'était endormi n'avait plus la même couleur. Par sa perte de contrôle, son inconscience due à sa léthargie momentanée, le vert verdoyant et chantant de ce grand carré d'herbe avait été remplacé par un noir fumé, grillé.

Totalement hors de contrôle. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Le blond se détestait pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Seul son grand-père pourrait l'aider avec ses pouvoirs défaillants et régler au plus vite cette histoire. Même si à chaque fois leurs termes se dégradaient un peu plus, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir faire fit de sa fierté, pour ne pas devenir fou et blesser quelqu'un.

**Éclair. Éclair percutant le ciel fugace et changeant. **

C'était décidé. Luxus avait seize ans et il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son grand-père.

**« Roh, la barbe.. »**

* * *

Le blond, petit-fils du grand maître de Fairy Tail, regardait à présent celui qui l'avait éduqué d'un œil torve. Son interlocuteur finissait de remplir des papiers, attendant que Luxus fasse le premier pas. Il ne fallait pas le troubler, pas lui demander de s'activer. Le jeune faisait les choses à sa vitesse, tranquillement, n'aimant pas être dérangé et bousculé.

C'était l'après-midi. Tandis que la personne âgée finissaient de signer, signer, signer des rapports du conseil lui réclamant des remboursements ou de réparer de nombreux dommages, Luxus avait fait interruption dans la pièce. Ses écouteurs balançant un son que lui seul entendait, il s'était avachi sur le seul canapé du bureau, vraisemblablement fatigué et tiraillé par quelque chose. Makarof était curieux, mais il décida de prendre son mal en patience.

Finalement, le blond se leva et commença à faire des multiples pas dans la salle, à cran. Il devait parler, il devait régler cette situation qui le taraudait. S'arrêtant en face de son grand-père, il claqua franchement et un peu violemment ses paumes sur le meuble en bois et invectiva le membre de sa famille ici-présent :

**« ****Ç****a ne va pas ! Mes pouvoirs déconnent. ****Je comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à garder une maîtrise correcte de moi-même. Avant, tout allait bien ! »** S'énerva l'adolescent, visiblement peu heureux de devoir demander conseil à ce puits de connaissance près de lui.** « Je ne vois pas ce ****qui a pu m'arriver ! »**

Le maître de Fairy Tail, lui, était au courant. Il avait vu le changement dans les prunelles de son petit-fil. Il avait vu avec quelle ardeur celui-ci s'obstinait à disparaître alors que lui cherchait à l'aider. Il en avait reçu, des rapports disant que certains coins tranquilles avaient été apparemment saccagés d'éclairs violents. Pendant tout ce temps où Luxus refusait de lui faire part de son problème, Makarof avait _compris_. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le dire à son petit-fil. Et que celui-ci accepte cette chose parfaitement normale, mais incongrue.

**« Luxus.. Je sais que ça peut être dur à admettre, mais écoute-moi bien. Pour une fois.** » Lui demanda le maître de Fairy Tail. L'adolescent darda son regard orangé attentif sur son grand-père, feintant l'ennui en baillant. Au moins, il le regardait. Le blond pris même l'audace et la peine d'enlever ses écouteurs et de les positionner dans son cou. Bon sang, il devait vraiment pas être bien !

**« Si tes pouvoirs déclinent ou s'intensifient dans ton cas, jusqu'à devenir hors de contrôle, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. On va s'en occuper. Un entraînement adapté et tout sera réglé. »**Lui assura l'ancêtre avait un sourire, dégoulinant de joie, absolument immonde. Mais Luxus savait que son grand-père savait de quoi il parlait tandis que le blond ne savait absolument rien. Pour son orgueil, c'était vraiment énervant. Chiant, chiant de chiant bon sang !

«** D'abord, toutes ces foutues rimes en « é » commencent à m'emmerder. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien savoir la putain de raison vraisemblablement merdique concernant une question, somme simple et badine, qui est « Pourquoi mes pouvoirs jouent à « vas-y que j'essaye de tuer mon possesseur dans son abruti de sommeil ! » ? »** Éclata Luxus, tandis qu'un énorme éclair ravagea la salle dans le même temps, partant de son corps pour se propulser jusqu'au mur, retentissant dans un magistral vacarme. Des voix et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Rapidement, des membres de la guilde entrèrent dans le bureau du maître, inquiets. Certains regardèrent bizarrement le plus jeune, après avoir vu les dégâts.

**« Luxus... »** Soupira le vieux mage devant son petit-fils et la vulgarité qu'il étalait à chacune de ses magnifiques diatribes verbales, tandis que ce dernier essayait de se contraindre au calme. Au bout de quelques secondes où personne n'osa rien dire, la tranquillité avait repris possession de lui. Foutu changement d'humeur, trop rapide pour être contrôler correctement. **« Tu veux vraiment la réponse à ta question ? »**

**« Ouais ? »** lui répondit, un peu curieux et anxieux tout de même – mais seulement dans son for intérieur, pas question de le montrer -, le jeune, mâchant un chewing-gum pour calmer ses nerfs et s'arrêtant de monter le son de son casque. On sait jamais, c'était après tout, peut-être la révélation de sa vie. D'un geste de la main, avec sourire en prime, le maître congédia les membres inquiets de Fairy Tail. Il prit un siège en face du blond, toujours debout. Il monta dessus pour être à sa taille et pouvoir ainsi le regarder dans les yeux. Brisant le silence, sa phrase fit sentence.

**« Ça s'appelle la puberté. »**

Le silence monta rapidement dans la salle, à mesure que la bouche du blond descendait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sérieusement ? C'était _**ça ?! **_C'était à cause de _**ça ?! **_L'idée n'aurait même pas traversé le cerveau du plus jeune tant elle semblait risible. Mais l'évidence était là.. Ses pouvoirs jouaient au Yo-yo parce que monsieur avait les hormones qui s'agitaient. Non mais n'importe quoi !

**« … Tu déconnes ? »** Lui demanda de façon très intelligente et mature l'adolescent.

**« Luxus, les seules choses qui déconnent ici, ce sont tes pouvoirs et ton vocabulaire. » **Lui répondit calmement son grand-père, toujours patient avec son petit-fils, tandis qu'il remettait un peu d'ordre dans ce bureau dévasté.

**« … Et merde. Fais chier ! »**


End file.
